khinfernofandomcom-20200213-history
Bomb
Bombs are temperamental, dangerous, and unpredictable. Low-impact collisions tend to make them grow larger, while high-impact make them simply blow up. They tend to hang out around explosives and oftentimes will explode when startled. Many people are afraid of these creatures due to their terrifying ability. Variations Ember A small bomb, the Ember is an adorable little fireball. Around its master, it will often float about lazily, searching for adventure. The trails of flame it leaves behind can sometimes set dried wood, leaves, and other foliage ablaze. When calm, it's warm, cozy, and a perfect companion for those long winter nights. It very much dislikes water, as any water brought within the vicinity of an Ember evaporates nearly instantly and the sound it creates scares it. Be cautious with this, because if an Ember is startled too much, it may blow up, causing much damage to the surrounding environment. It is simple enough to revive an exploded Ember. You simply must wait for the flame to re-ignite itself and then revive it through any normal means. Abilities Enflame The Ember's proxemic-pyrokinesis sets the foe aflame. This is a dramatically powerful attack, which generally takes any enemy down with minimal effort. Its flames leap to the foe, spreading rapidly, causing many devastating injuries, including, but not limited to, third-degree burns. Explode The Pet shines a magnificent yellow-orange, near-white color and pops, sending a concussive blast of flame in all directions. The flames engulf a foe, dealing outrageously heavy damage. Unfortunately, as a result, the Ember is out of commission for a short while, while its fiery core recuperates. This is easily the most powerful offensive spell known to any Pet or Ally of the same power level. Grow The Ember gets ticked off and grows larger, restoring a small amount of Health and Mana. If it grows too much, it may pop, Exploding all over its foes for massive damage. Many Embers fall into a pattern of Growing three times before Exploding all over their enemies. Fighting Style Upsides The Bomb is unparalleled in Magickal offensive capabilities. It holds the most powerful offensive spells along with the highest Magick stat of any other similarly-tiered Pet or Ally. Along with this, the Bomb's Magickal resilience is on par with the Sahagin, mitigating much damage from that side while being able to easily cut through the generally lower Spirit stats of the more Physically-inclined fighters. Its Explode techniques can be made to work into your own strategy, as it cuts the Bomb out of the battle with little effort on the player's side while likely taking an opponent down with it. Downsides The Bomb has a very low Defense score, causing it to easily be shredded by physical attacks. Its most powerful attack, Explode, causes it to go completely out of commission for several turns, which could put a hamper into a strategy. Having your Pet die puts you at a disadvantage in that if you as the player are then killed, you instantly lose the fight. Builds Actual Builds used by actual members of Kingdom Hearts Insider's RPG Inferno community! Ember ---- Trivia * The Ember's special ability, Explode, is the only Pet-specific ability to be seen used by an enemy. Barrel Spiders within Monstro use Battle Arts : Self-Destruct, a spell based primarily off of Explode.